A Disney Fantasy
by johnk1006
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go to Disneyworld, under the guise of a celebration from becoming Chunin, but will feelings begin to emerge between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters or places involved. All rights go to their respective owners!**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, others if I feel like it.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of A Fantasy**

"Where the hell are they?" Sasuke asked, glaring menacingly at Naruto, lazily sitting across from him.  
"I don't know, teme. You just need to chill. They will get here when they get here",replied Naruto, obviously annoyed with Sasuke's impatience.

Naruto began to play Angry Birds on his smartphone, obviously bored by the slow passage of time.

"Well they need to get here fast, because I am not going on this trip with you alone!", Sasuke complained, looking around the room, frantically looking for his sensei.

The two pair were currently residing in Konoha Airport, waiting for their flight on Konoha Airlines (really original, right?) to Disneyworld. Naruto and Sasuke's class decided to go on a field trip, and Naruto could not wait, so Kakashi went ahead and sent Sasuke on ahead with him, and told the pair that he would meet them at the airport when the flight left.

***Konoha Airlines Flight 815 will be departing in 15 minutes***, said the flight attendant.

Sasuke and Naruto gulped and looked at each other, flustered by their lack of time.

"Naruto! Call him… now!" Sasuke roared at the blonde.

Kakashi had promised Team 7 that if they all became Chunin, he would take them to any place of their choosing. He still had not shown up yet, and the boys were clearly running out of time.

"Okay, okay!", Naruto said as he walked away and flipped his phone up and dialed the number.

"Kakashi?"

"Naruto?"

"Where are you?"

"Well, there is a slight problem. Sakura has come down with the flu, so we will have to wait a few days until she gets better to come up there with you. But do not worry, your hotel room is all paid for, so you should just room with Sasuke."

"What? I have to go with him? Alone?", Naruto's face slowly flushing.

"Don't worry Naruto, it won't be for that long. Just a day or so! Now, I have to go, and I'm sure your plane is leaving soon, so I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks. I hope to hear from you soon"

Naruto hung up, and slowly huffed his way over to Sasuke.

Naruto placed his hands on the shoulders of an unexpected Sasuke, causing him to jump: "Dobe, what's your problem?"

"Oh nothing," Naruto replied, "but we better get on the plane before we miss it!"

Neither of the boys had any other thoughts and handed their plane tickets to the hostess, and found their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke, stop it, stop it!" Naruto chuckled in his seat, as Sasuke nibbled on his throat, "I mean it teme!", Naruto said as he drifted off into a deeper sleep.

We have now arrived in Orlando, Florida. Thank you for flying Konoha Airlines.

Sasuke slowly recovered from his 3 hour slumber. His vision slowly changed from blurry to clear, as his eyes adjusted to the now lit cabin lights. He looked out of the window and he was mesmerized by the night sky and the other planes landing in the runway. As he got up to get his luggage from the overhead bin, he was stopped, by none other than a snoring Naruto. Naruto was wrestled from his snooze on Sasuke's shoulder by Sasuke's disgust,

"Dobe! What are you doing? Get off my shoulder!", said the raven as Naruto began to awaken

"what…what… What the hell teme! Stop hitting me!" said the blonde as both boys began to blush at their recent encounter.

"Get your luggage doe", mumbled Sasuke as Naruto staggered into the aisle to retrieve his luggage.

"Don't tell me what to do teem" said Naruto, when suddenly, the luggage from the overhead bin comes exploding out and impaled Naruto within seconds.

"What an idiot" said Sasuke as he easily retrieved his bag with no worries, and swiftly walked to the entrance of the plane to avoid embarrassment, "always embarrassing me everywhere we go!".

"You aren't going to help me!?" said Naruto, almost pleading, as he climbed down from under the mountain of luggage and searched the tags and found his Ramen decorated luggage tied that he purposely picked out for the trip. The blond was severely embarrassed, as noted from the slightly altered coloration of his normally tan cheeks. Naruto made his way to the front of the plane, just in time to see Sasuke's routine smirk,

"Took you long enough, dobe."

"It wasn't my fault, teme", said Naruto as Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really, then's who's fault was it?"

"Yours!", Naruto replied as he pointed his finger at Sasuke,

"Don't blame me, bag-boy", Sasuke snickered as the nickname left and embraced itself seemingly on Naruto's brain.

"Why you… teme!" said Naruto as he raced ahead of Sasuke, leaving behind a metaphorical trail of dust.

"That dobe won't cut me a break will he", thought Sasuke as he trudged along the concourse.

Naruto had already gotten his bags together when he spotted Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Hahaha teme! I beat you!" Naruto said as he relished in the fact of a "victory" over Sasuke, ones that he rarely got back at Konoha.

"Do you really think I care about your silly little game, Naruto?", Sasuke retorted at the blond's enthusiasm.

"Whatever, teme, get your shit, and let's get on the bus!" replied Naruto, rolling his luggage behind him.

Sasuke grumbled, having no choice but to follow the blond to the annoying decorated bus, called the "Disney Magical Express". The raven almost vomited in his mouth at its appeal.

"I thought Disney was a park for adults, not children", he mumbled as he slowly forced himself to follow in the footsteps of the enthusiastic Naruto.

The two boys traveled around the bus, finding two seats in the middle of the bus, and they plopped down and were silent.

The "captain" of the bus came on the loudspeaker and introduced himself to the exhausted audience

"Good evening everybody, my name is Barry, and I will be your driving today. Let's get seated so we can go ahead and go!".

"All right!" shouted Naruto, causing all of the other passengers to glance back at him.

"Shut up Naruto!" hissed Sasuke, pulling his collar to pull him out of the public view.

"That's the spirit!" said the bus drivers, chuckling under his breath.

The bus lurched forward, and the boys occupied their time by watching the "shorts" that were on the TV's.

Naruto occasionally laughed at the shenanigans that Donald got into with the chipmunks and laughed when the bear crashed into the tree chasing Donald around.

Naruto slowly got bored and drifted off into sleep, his eyelids slowly drooping to the calming sound of the automobile's soothing background music and the calm summer air.

The bus suddenly stopped, and Sasuke slowly got up and boredly exclaimed, "Dobe, we're here"


End file.
